Quotes Legends Live By
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: Ever wondered what quotes the characters of Merlin followed in their lives? Look no further! A mixture of different quotes of different genres changed to suit the characters of Merlin. Fun for all the family! Review? Please? T for VERY mild language. :P
1. The Favourite Quotes of Arthur

It's better to keep your mouth shut and sound like an idiot than to open it and remove all doubt- MERLIN!

I'm never wrong. I once thought I was wrong, but, it turns out, I was mistaken.

Never argue with an idiot. They only drag you down to their level and beat you with experience.

A knight is there to help you when you fall, but your manservant will laugh in your face as they're the one who tripped you.

All your subjects want to ride with you in the carriage, but what you want are people who will walk with you when the carriage breaks.

I'm not arrogant! I've just got much more natural confidence than you.

Some people stay in our lives then quickly go. Some stay for a while and leave footprints on our hearts- and we are never ever the same again.

True friendship is when two friends can walk in opposite directions, yet remain side by side.

A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out.

A stranger stabs you quickly,

An enemy stabs you then twists the sword,

A bad friend quietly stabs you in the back,

An old lover stabs you straight through the heart,

But, best friends only poke each other with training sticks.

If no one's perfect, then I'm no one.

Here I am! So, what are your other two wishes?

My servant's like a Slinky. Completely useless unless you want someone to push down the stairs.

Sometimes Merlin's mind's like lightening. One flash then it's gone.

I don't have an ego! I just love how awesome I am.

If life thinks a lemon is an acceptable gift to the future king, it's sorely mistaken.

I would kill the hottest person in the universe- but I wouldn't want to deprive you of your future king.

I talk to myself because my father told me you learn a lot from wise people.

If common sense is so common, then how comes I'm the only one who has it?

My future's so bright! Someone needs to invent dark glasses.

Wait a couple more years to do magic in Camelot. You never know, someone might scrap the rule… *cough, cough*

Without ME, the word is 'AWESO-'.

A goblet a day keeps the servant away- if you have my royal aim.

When God made me, he was just showing off.

RULE #1- I'm always right.

RULE #2- If I'm wrong, please look at rule one.

If I'm fat, then he's ugly. At least I can diet.

I dream of a better tomorrow for all of Camelot-

Where I can eat a full breakfast and not have my motives questioned!

Note to self-

Don't kiss Gwen by her front door.

Love is blind… her neighbours aren't…

I don't know if the glass is half full or half empty. So don't ask, or you'll get thrown in the stocks.

Behind the greatest king is a terrible manservant.

**There we go! These were the ones I thought reflected Arthur the most, though I had to change some slightly so they fit the show. I got them all off a website, and around places, so no credit!**

**Hopefully there'll be a couple more chapters depending on response, so look out for this!**


	2. The Favourite Quotes of Merlin

**Wow! Loved the feedback I got for the last chapter! And so, here's Merlin's quotes. Hope you like them…**

**Enjoy! **

'Tis the privilege of friendship to have someone who actually listens to your nonsense.

Princes are just kids with crowns.

Always forgive your enemies- nothing annoys them as much.

Embrace the weirdness. It's a great cover- and it just annoys your normal side.

Don't play stupid with me! I'm better at it.

It's so simple to be wise! Just think of something stupid to say and then don't say it.

Stop being stupid. It's my turn.

Whenever a Prince/Prat comes up to you, asking, 'Am I fat?' or 'Am I stupid?' don't answer. He wouldn't understand, anyway.

A wise person gives advice, a fool won't take it.

I was wondering why Arthur's goblet seemed to be getting bigger and bigger… then it hit me.

Being stupid isn't as easy as it looks.

The worst lies are the ones that you tell yourself.

When a lie gets so big there's no longer a line between truth and false, you know you're in massive trouble.

The best place to hide something from someone is right under their nose. Nobody can see there, even if they go cross-eyed.

When life gives you lemons, magic it into something else. Then run from Uther's guards and make sure not to join Morgana- deal with Arthur later.

Secret is just another word for lying with truth.

Destiny's just a fancy way of saying luck, sometimes.

Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant with creepy waiters who bring you stuff you never even asked for.

Sarcasm is anger's evil step-brother. Think of an Arthur/Morgana kinda thing.

May Kilgharrah defend me from my friends; I can deal with my enemies myself.

Friendship's the one thing that needs no words. But they do help.

You laugh, I laugh,

You cry, I cry,

You fight, I fight,

You protest, I protest,

You scream, I scream,

You jump off a bridge, and I'm the one who has to save your butt. Again.

Whoever said it's best to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all seriously had issues. I'll talk to him later.

No man is worth your tears- except the ones that matter.

Don't let victories go to your head, or failures go to your heart…

Experience is the worst teacher **ever**. She gives the test before the lesson!

When you're in love, it kinda makes you a bit boring to people who aren't.

Lies are necessary; but not as much as truth.

Once you've loved and lost, you've lived. Though it does give you suicidal thoughts, so you might not have lived for long.

Work's one of those things you love to hate. Destiny's a close second, and the Prince always comes third…

**Thanks to everyone who put this on alert, favourited, or reviewed. You're the best! :D**

**Next time, Morgana…**

** Review? It inspires quicker. **


	3. The Favourite Quotes of Morgana

**Okay! Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts and favourites! These are Morgana's, and I realised how hard she was to write. Do they want good Morgana, bad Morgana? I've gone with bad. **

**If you have any other way you think I should've done this, I'll definitely go back and revise…**

Every time that you hurt me, every time i felt pain, every lie that you told me made me who I am today.

Never expect me to forgive. You'll be sourly disappointed.

Life gives you lemons- blast 'em and smirk.

Join the dark side! If you manage to get here.

Once you've made your mind up about something, stick it through. At least you'll have your pride.

I'm not mad! I just slipped something into your meal.

Like father like son. Don't correct me, I won't listen.

I hated a man so much I gave up dresses. Yes, I went there.

Want to get to a man's heart? (THE FOLLOWING SENTANCE IS TOO GORY TO BE POSTED IN A K+ FIC)

Hate is so much better than love. At least you're never blind.

Thoughts lead to words. Words lead to actions. Actions build your character. Your character determines your destiny.

I'm the author of my life; unfortunately, I'm writing in pen and can't erase my mistakes…

Yes, I am evil, but at least I enjoy my job!

Think before your choices… you'll regret it forever if you don't.

Don't dis the smirking. Seriously. Don't.

When you have a king for a father, kill him the first chance you get. I wasted waaay to much time on torture.

Men are liars. We'll lie about lying if we have to. I'm an algebra liar. I figure two good lies make a positive.

I love my life sometimes… stop looking at me like that!

You think your father's evil? Mine killed off my people and forgot to tell me I'm his daughter.

Never trust the smirking cat, is what everyone's always told me… Hang on!

'Why do we keep killing people to show them that killing people is wrong?' – Because we want to. And there is a thing called revenge.

Probably the toughest time in anyone's life is when they have to murder a pretend loved one because they're really the devil.

Murder is terribly exhausting…

I hate that dragon. 'Two sides of the same coin…' – really nasty mental image. These are two people I'm trying to kill, here!

Hate and magic have a lot in common. They feed the soul, they freeze the heart (literally- Morgause taught me the heart-freezing spell) and they both take quite a bit of practise.

I'm evil and I'm proud of the reputation.

Love is blind. Literally. I mean, can't Uther see my bloody smirk?

Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Humour is when you fall out your constantly open window and die.

I never think of the future(!) Well done, Arthur, for spotting that!

Sometimes I forget what season I'm in. Take it however you see fit. (And stop trying to see a dirty reason!)

**Well there we go! Who do you want next? Open to suggestions! :D**


	4. The Favourite Quotes of Gaius

Don't wait to make your ward a great man- he needs to be a great boy first.

Youth is a wonderful thing. It's a shame it's wasted on bumbling wards!

The only thing I looked forward to about growing old was the wisdom that comes with it- but then I met Merlin, and felt incredibly cheated.

Nice to be here? At my age it's nice to be anywhere.

Growing old has to happen. Growing up is another matter.

The best thing about old age is that you can be incredibly hypocritical and get away with it.

I admit it. I once had short hair… I know. Shocking.

When life gives you lemons, tell it Merlin gets better stuff when he collects herbs- and that's saying something.

'If you don't go to bed now your eyes will need matchsticks to keep them open!'

'If you fall down and break your leg, don't come running to me.'

'Wipe that look off your face and do something useful!'

It's always darkest before dawn- if you're going to steal Uther's newspaper, do it then.

I have never killed a man- but I have read many obituaries with great pleasure.

Princess, having sufficient experience with prince, seeks frog.

The surest sign that there is intelligent life somewhere in the universe is that it's never tried to contact us before.

Life is a long process of getting tired.

Life is like a tin of sardines. We're too busy searching for the tin opener.

I swear I had less wrinkles on Tuesday... (**If you don't get it, try and remember what day Merlin arrived in Camelot…)**

It's good to be part of both the past and the future. I'm glad I'm part of now.

Sometimes, when you're stuck in old age, the only thing you want is to be able to walk into a tavern without everyone staring…

'I am not old, Merlin. I may call myself that, but you most certainly cannot!'

Never become best friends with a king that is quite happy to kill your kind. You can never turn him into a toad ever again…

Are YOUR druid friends angry at you? ADOPT EMRYS TODAY!

'I'm getting too old for this.'

'_SHUT UP, Uther!'_ "Yes, sire."

Never over-praise. A simple well done is good enough for Emrys.

When a ward gets annoying, clip him round the ear.

Make sure the younger generation never make your mistakes.

Never worry about Merlin's room getting destroyed. It already has multiple times.

If anything bad ever happens… 'Must have been a goblin, sire.'

**Okay. *ducks flying goblets with a wince* I might not have updated for ages. I'M SORRY. I got caught up and forgot about this. Then I found the first half of this somewhere on my laptop… *grimace* I'm sorry, guys. I'll make it up to you!**

**I will continue this, even though Gaius was a very difficult character. If you have any quotes you think would go much better… TELL ME PLEASE! If you have any requests for characters, just tell me and I'll put it on the list. **

**Next time- Uther…**


End file.
